U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,551 discloses an air cleaner assembly for an internal combustion engine and process for eliminating fuel emissions from passing into the atmosphere. The air cleaner assembly includes a housing including a filter element situated therein, an outlet for allowing filtered air to flow to the engine, and an inlet conduit extending from the housing for permitting the entry of air into the housing. A retainer is coupled to the inlet conduit. The retainer includes an adsorber member for reducing fuel emissions like hydrocarbons to an external atmosphere. The retainer comprises a wall defining a first open end and a second open end, wherein the wall has a cuffed portion about the second open end forming a recess facing the first open end. A portion of the inlet conduit is seated in the recess and the adsorber member is disposed within the first open end. The adsorber member comprises an outer perimeter sealingly abutting against the retainer wall.